


Head Canons

by JokeringCutio (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Other, head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/JokeringCutio
Summary: 1. How Arthur and Joker would like to receive and express affection.2. Jealousy HC's for Arthur & Joker.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests and prompts for HC's, Imagines and drabbles on my tumblr jokeringcutio. Fills might take a while.

Anonymous asked:

HC about how Arthur and Joker would like to receive and express affection!

**Arthur:**

  * \- He is in constant doubt and fear of not being good enough, of being a failure.
  * \- When you talk to him he already feels amazed. Because you talk to him like he is a normal human being.
  * \- When you accept his oddities, his morbid humour, his forced laughs and cries – that’s when he knows you have accepted him.
  * \- He still fears you will leave him one day, that he’s not good enough.
  * \- You telling him how perfect he is gives him a feeling he can be proud.
  * \- You whispering how perfect he is sends shivers of pleasure down his spine.
  * \- He takes delight in it when you hold his hand. Even more so when you are the one who initiates the touch.
  * \- He can’t wrap his head around it when you are the one who crawls all over him, begging him to take you. Because how could anyone want him that way? His cheeks bloom a bright red, all other blood pumped elsewhere, and he stops to think. He can’t think when the two of you are intimate, and that’s why he loves those moments the most. No one makes him feel as good as you do. So he tries his best to work to such moments.
  * \- He tries to dress up sexily, but it’s just his usual wear only his hair is messy and his vest is unbuttoned.
  * \- He deliberately stands too close to you whenever he wants to get you in the mood.
  * \- You discover he is all for cuddling, so you wrap your arms around him as often as possible and hold him close. Once he musters the courage to be the one to hold you, he does so at any given opportunity, even in public settings when it’s a little strange. But you don’t care. You know he needs this.
  * \- He loves running his fingers past your skin, preferably when its exposed, just to feel you are real and to let you know he’s there.
  * \- He orders food he knows you enjoy wherever you go, so you can have his portion.
  * \- He tries to cut down on the smoking, because he has your health to worry about now.
  * \- He gives you little gifts, most of it cheap or crafted himself, but he poured his heart into making them.
  * \- When he gets a little more confidence, he starts doing little striptease dances in the bedroom whenever you two decide to get it on. His little dances are so absurd they never fail to make you laugh.
  * \- You don’t tell this to anyone, but you two talk and laugh during ‘the deed’. No one can make you laugh as much as he does. He loves to cuddle you close and make lame jokes. You both still come anyway. And it’s heavenly.

** Joker:**

  * \- He is confident, bratty and very open about what he feels and what he needs.
  * \- He has no issues in touching you. In fact, he does so all the time.
  * \- In public, his grip on you is a little tighter.
  * \- He still enjoys it when you tell him how good he is, how perfect for you.
  * \- He’s still instantly up for the job when you are the one to initiate intimacy between you.
  * \- He still performs those same odd dances when he strips, only he sings different songs with it now. And when he’s on top of you, he’s usually rougher than Arthur was. Though Arthur could put in some force as well (in his thrusts).
  * \- He showers you with standard gifts such as flowers and chocolate and sweet cards he wrote obscene texts on. It’s his way of showing he’s finally good enough for you and that he always gets what he wants.
  * \- His manner of receiving affection in turn is for you to agree and go along with whatever absurd fantasy he has in mind.
  * \- He buys you fancy lingerie and one of the ways to show him affection is to wear it.
  * \- He’s still starving for your touch.
  * \- In public, he makes sure everyone knows you belong to him. His grip on you is a little tighter and there’s a dangerous gleam in his eyes.
  * \- He shows his way of affection by swearing through gritted teeth that he will kill that bastard who looked at you, and he will even give you a detailed account of how he’ll do it.
  * \- He’ll show his affection by trying to keep you out of harm’s way.
  * \- He’ll show his affection by keeping you safe and being locked up in jail alone.


	2. Jealousy Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy Headcanons.

Hi Mun! I’d like to request jealousy headcanons for Arthur and joker! I’m sure these touched starved boys will be possessive to an extent.

Hi Anon, a brief HC for you. I might do more with it later on.

  * Arthur is easily jealous. It’s born out of his heavy lack of self-esteem. Never thinking himself to be enough, never thinking he could be lucky and have good things happen to him even if they do.
  * He will have these feelings, even when he’s Joker.
  * Anyone looking at you will have him narrow his eyes.
  * Mean thoughts fill his head when someone looks at you just a second too long
  * Or when they talk to you, he imagines what they want to do to you. They’re always sinful things, because _he_ wants to do sinful things to _you_. How can anyone look at you and not want to get close and do _that_?
  * It’s even worse when someone else makes you smile. In his mind, he believes he’s been born to make someone smile. And that someone is you. You’re the core, the reason for his existence. He should be the one making you smile. If anyone else can, does that mean he has failed? Or worse, does that mean you like another better than you like him?
  * He’s constantly afraid of losing you. And though he doesn’t often say it, you notice it in all his mannerisms. And you notice it mainly because of his jealous nature.
  * As Arthur, he tries to guide you away from others when you’re getting along a bit too well.
  * He will deliberately bring back wrong drinks for people you’re with when you’re in a group.
  * He will try and bring up topics to make the others look bad.
  * He’s not afraid to subtly offend them.
  * If all seems to fail, he starts telling a joke. It’s always about something the person you’re with does. It’s always morbid. And it’s always a hidden threat.
  * His behaviour scares away most of the friends you could have made otherwise.
  * He wraps his arm around you in public and holds you a bit too tight.
  * But then he becomes Joker, more confident and much more dangerous.
  * If someone looks at you he shouts. Sometimes he uses violence.
  * He knows you don’t like it when he hurts others because of you. That’s why he pretends that he’s fine with everything. He gently scoots you away from people he doesn’t like.
  * Later on, he returns for them. He uses violence. Sometimes he does his worst.
  * Some of the men looking at you have mysteriously disappeared.
  * Police are working overtime on odd criminal cases.
  * Anyone who behaves badly towards you is in for a bad time.
  * He holds you in public and makes sure everyone knows you’re his.
  * He loves to show his marks on you. Kisses, bites, bruises. But hickeys most of all.
  * Sometimes he writes his name all over you with make-up, just so you know you’re all his.
  * Other days he uses his make-up to paint you in the same likeness as himself. Same old, same old. You’re his.


End file.
